1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a vulcanisable composition, vulcanised products produced from it, and their use in particular in the production of golf balls, table tennis bat coatings or roll coverings.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of microgels to control the properties of elastomers is known (e.g. EP-A-405216, DE-A 4220563, GB-PS 1078400, DE 19701487, DE 19701489, DE 19701488, DE 19834804, DE 19834803, DE 19834802, DE 19929347, DE 19939865, DE 19942620, DE 19942614, DE 10021070, DE 10038488, DE 10039749, DE 10052287, DE 10056311 and DE 10061174).
Golf ball formulations conventionally contain high-cis BR rubber, zinc diacrylate or zinc dimethacrylate and peroxide. Golf balls have standardised dimensions (minimum diameter, weight, etc.). Adjustment of the density, for example, to establish the minimum diameter and weight is conventionally carried out with high-density additives such as e.g. barium sulfate, zinc oxide or carbon black. The disadvantage of this procedure is that both processing properties and material properties can undergo undesirable changes.
Such conventional golf ball core formulations are described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,607, U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,613 (EP-A-0386915), U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,831, U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,930 JP-A-2004180729, JP62089750A2 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,257), JP2004337231A2, JP2004180716A2, JP2002355339A2 (US20030013553A1), US20020119837A1, WO0152947A1, WO0152945A1 and WO0152943A1.
The object of the present invention was in particular to further improve the properties of these known compositions.